


Hands Off!

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [154]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Jock Straps, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sports (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/12/18: “fur, arm, tape”I said I'd write a second drabble for this challenge and I did.Regarding Derek's answer to Stiles, imagine Danny Mahealani is captain of Beacon Hills LGBT+ amateur baseball team. KBCN are the call letters of an imaginary local TV station.You are welcome to imagine Stiles is looking for the duct tape because Roscoe needs repairs again.





	Hands Off!

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/12/18: “fur, arm, tape”
> 
> I said I'd write a second drabble for this challenge and I did.
> 
> Regarding Derek's answer to Stiles, imagine Danny Mahealani is captain of Beacon Hills LGBT+ amateur baseball team. KBCN are the call letters of an imaginary local TV station.
> 
> You are welcome to imagine Stiles is looking for the duct tape because Roscoe needs repairs again.

“Derek, do you know where I left the roll of duct tape?” Stiles asked, entering their bedroom but stopping in his tracks at the sight of his husband’s furry butt cheeks framed in his jockstrap.

“Wha-what’s happening? What’s going on? Wha…” His voice trailed off as words failed him.

The smug look on Derek’s face as he slid the protective cup snugly into place in the jock’s pouch suggested the answer was obvious.

“KBCN Sports is interviewing Danny and he wants the team there in full uniform,” Derek said, moving out of arm’s reach of Stiles and his grabby hands.


End file.
